Assassinar!
by Dani Bananinha
Summary: Train Heartnet é um famoso assasino de elite. Sua vida baseia-se em homicídios até conhecer Saya, uma Sweeper como muitos que buscaram sua cabeça.Mas ao invés de matá-lo, ela o salva. Confuso e intrigado, Train passa a conhece-la - e mais tarde, a amá-la.
1. Chapter 1

**P R Ó L O G O**

Numa pequena ruela na margem leste de um rio majestoso, um boteco mal-tratado e sujo encontrava-se abarrotado de pessoas. Do outro lado do riacho, podia-se visualizar uma aglomeração na entrada, que seguia um fluxo grande pela rua. Homens grandes, musculosos, repletos de cicatrizes e tatuagens observavam atentos, a um quadro pregado na parede do bar.  
>Aguardavam silenciosos uma atendente que pregava diversos papéis coloridos com fotos e descrições. Quando ela terminou, fitaram ansiosos seus movimentos. Esperaram que ela se retirasse para se levantarem, e todos de uma só vez, tentarem agarrar um daqueles inúmeros papéis. Em menos de alguns segundos, apenas uma única folha manteve-se pregada. Um círculo formou-se ao seu redor. Encararam pasmados o único assassino que nenhum dos quinhentos caçadores de recompensa da cidade habilitou-se a capturar.<br>- Esse cara, eu não aceito. – começou um, já se retirando para a porta. - Ele pode ter a maior recompensa no mercado mas...  
>- Um assassino! – Exclamava um homem robusto. – Não é a toa que ninguém aceita o trabalho. Mesmo com uma recompensa alta. – Iniciantes observaram o Sweeper, hesitantes. O preço era realmente tentador. Será que poderia ser tão perigoso?<br>- É. Assassinos especializados são os piores... – Um adolescente magro e repleto de piercings esticou sua mão até a folha.  
>- Não! Você não entende. – O homem robusto o interrompeu. – Ele é o novo assassino de elite da Chronos! O número treze, mais conhecido como Black Cat, é um homicida que matou mais de 100 pessoas em um mês. – Ele foi interrompido por um baque surdo, de um copo de vidro indo ao encontro do balcão de madeira. Um par de olhos azuis observou a cena de soslaio. – Somente crianças e mulheres escaparam de suas garras. É rápido, esguio, traiçoeiro. Nenhum Sweeper retornou sem receber no mínimo, duas balas no corpo. Ele nunca os mata. Faz com que agonizem de dor até desmaiarem.<br>Ao ouvirem isso, alguns caçadores hesitaram. Recomeçou uma discussão ardente sobre os diversos boatos que corriam sobre o assassino.  
>A atendente bufou irritada ao observar a multidão tremer sobre rumores infundados.<br>- Covardes. – Resmungou internamente.  
>Uma mulher, em seus plenos vinte e dois anos, tomou um último gole de seu leite. Vestia um belo Kimono florido, com seda rosada e faixas rochas que revestiam seu tórax. Usava sandálias de madeira tradicional junto com meias brancas, que faziam o chão de madeira estalar quando andava. Ergueu-se rapidamente e dirigiu se a multidão. Seus olhos azuis perscrutaram a folha. Sem importar-se com os olhares estranhos que lhe direcionavam, ela agarrou o papel e saiu do bar.<br>A atendente, que conhecia a Sweeper direcionou a ela um sorriso gentil. Ficava feliz toda vez que ela mostrava àquele bando de selvagens uma boa amostra de coragem.  
>- Dez milhões! - Saya cantarolava. - Um criminoso Rank S! Finalmente, o trabalho que eu estava esperando!<br>Saya continuou a cantarolar pela rua. Com destreza, apoiou se em um dos galhos e lançou seu corpo inteiro pela janela entre aberta do seu apartamento. Aterrissou gentilmente no corredor escuro do segundo andar. O prédio andava as escuras com a falta de energia. Soprou mechas negras de seus olhos.  
>Ao contrário dos outros hóspedes, Saya não tateava seu caminho. Confiava em sua audição e memória para encontrar o caminho para o quarto. No trajeto, tropeçou diversas vezes no tapete vermelho que cobria o corredor, ou esbarrou em vasos caros – mas isso era habitual; fazia parte da sua personalidade. – E quando isso ocorria, sutilmente agarrava os objetos no ar antes que caíssem. – Algumas vezes sem sucesso. Mas isso não abalava seu humor. Nada a abalava há anos.<br>- Graças à falta de luz, poderei ver um céu bastante estrelado hoje! - Sorriu, enquanto subia a escada para o terraço. Ela sempre via o lado positivo das coisas. – Vou tomar uma bela garrafa de leite antes de dormir.  
>Com um chute, abriu a porta para o terraço. Subiu no telhado, e sentou-se nas calhas recém molhadas.<br>O céu estava limpo, um azulado pós chuva. As estrelas brilhavam intensas, com uma grande lua amarelada atrás.  
>- Noossaaa! Hoje é dia de Lua cheia! - Saya sorriu. - Me esqueci completamente.<br>Passou alguns segundos contemplando a Lua. Agora com a iluminação pôde ver o rosto do seu próximo alvo. Fez um biquinho indignado. Não era uma foto muito boa. O anunciado do criminoso também não dava-lhe muitas pistas de seu paradeiro.  
>- Os informantes estão perdendo a qualidade do trabalho. – Pensou, enquanto lia as informações. – Não conseguiram fornecer uma foto de seu rosto, nem seu nome verdadeiro.<br>Suas orbes azulados concentraram-se no fim do anunciado. Lá havia uma pequena nota:  
>"Informante morto na tentativa de foto. Última foto retirada de Black Cat data 2001. Qualquer foto que apresente seu perfil valerá em torno de 2 milhões."<br>"O número treze é um homicida que matou mais de 100 pessoas em um mês"  
>É. Não estavam de brincadeira.<br>- Mas eu não sou do tipo que se assusta fácil! – Saya sorriu, enquanto tomava mais um gole de sua garrafa.  
>Foi então que seus ouvidos sagazes ouviram algo distante na rua. Sons fortes, distintos, familiares. Virou-se para a origem. Era um beco distante, há algumas quadras dali. Podia ver relances de luz acompanhado de gritos e o som tão distante.<br>Um tiroteio.  
>Pegou impulso, e saltou do terraço. Aterrissou no chão com perfeição. Deu mais um gole na garrafinha de leite e partiu para a origem dos tiros. Quando chegou, avistou duas grandes limusines afastando-se do beco. Não conseguiu visualizar a placa – mas isso era o de menos.<br>Adentrou lentamente o local, com a arma nas mãos. Eles tinham manchado as paredes com sangue. Observou rastros e marcas de sapato deixadas com o líquido vermelho. Todos os mortos eram mafiosos; Homens de terno preto, óculos escuros, e armas automáticas.  
>Chegou perto de um corpo. Não pareciam vítimas do incidente.<br>Um dos feridos ainda respirava e gemia muito. Ele chamou pela garota. Saya virou-se para o corpo imóvel. Afastou a arma de suas mãos e agachou-se para perto dele. Pegou um lenço de seu bolso e limpou os ferimentos abertos, tentando parar o sangramento.  
>- Fuja. – Sussurrou em seu último suspiro. Apontou para a saída com um dedo trêmulo.<br>Saya beijou sua testa e fechou seus olhos. Deitou-o gentilmente no chão. Rezou uma vez, pedindo que sua alma fosse ao céu, enquanto retirava seus óculos. Ao se afastar, observou outro rastro de sangue que não tinha percebido antes. Ele seguia em linha reta até um homem sentado na beira da rua. Aproximou-se dele.  
>- Você está bem?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Era noite de lua cheia. Nuvens colossais circundavam o grande astro como em ameaça a chuva. Os galhos balançavam com a brisa noturna, fazendo-se ouvir um leve crepitar de folhas. Desertas e silenciosas, as ruas estreitas estavam iluminadas por fracos pontos de luz vindos dos postes. Era medonha a cidade que caía em brumas.

O sossego foi quebrado por um baque surdo da madeira indo ao asfalto. Um par de chinelos de carvalho estalava enquanto uma jovem atravessava a ruela deserta. A rapariga estava em seus plenos dezenove anos; Usava um quimono florido de seda rosada que degredava ao vermelho escuro, decorado com uma facha roxa que revestia seu tórax. O cabelo negrume fora cortado em Chanel, de modo que arredondasse o rosto alvo e destacasse suas orbes azuladas.

A moça avançava pela penumbra com arma em mãos. Dirigia-se a um vulto oculto encolhido no canto dum beco. Ao perceber a presença que se aproximava, a figura estreitou os olhos. Manteve-se alerta, analisando cada movimento que fazia. Seus ombros relaxaram quando perceberam que era uma mulher, mas não ousou se mexer. Apenas fitou seus olhos a espera de respostas.

- Não vou machucar-lhe. – Sussurrou delicadamente ao homem.

Sem delongas, Saya guardou a arma em sua cinta e tirou de seus bolsos alguns instrumentos para tratar-lhe os ferimentos. Arrancou a jaqueta e limpou lentamente os cortes com algodão e álcool. Com a pinça, retirou as balas que estavam fincadas na carne e conseguiu impedir que os sangramentos progredissem. Já estava prestes a cobrir suas feridas com gazes quando o ouviu sussurrar.

- Por que está me ajudando?

A jovem parou e fitou-o nos olhos. Sorriu singela enquanto respondia:

- É o certo a fazer.

Permaneceram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes. O homem a observava com curiosidade e certa confusão no olhar. Não entendia aquela ação de solidariedade. Com olhos suspeitos, observou sua arma com atenção; era licenciada ao Conselho dos Caçadores de Recompensa.

- Você é uma Sweeper?

- Sim. – Disse-lhe orgulhosa. – E você é um foragido.

Espantado com a fala da moça, sorriu carrancudo ao recuar vagarosamente. Correu suas mãos pela perna até alcançar a velha adaga que sempre trazia consigo. Indagava-se porque curá-lo se valia o mesmo tanto morto. De qualquer forma, aguardaria o término do trato e a atacaria.

Saya apertou outra gaze. Suas orbes azuladas acompanharam seus movimentos sutis – mas nada disse. O escárnio moldou seus lábios em um sorriso silencioso. Já esperava aquele tipo de ingratidão.

- Sabe, lembra-me muito um conhecido. – Saya encarou o rosto cicatrizado do assassino. - Eu o salvei das ruas há alguns anos. Acabou ferido em um tiroteio. Ele reagiu de forma parecida; analisou-me e recuou quando ofereci ajuda. Duvidou das minhas intenções e percebeu minha identificação na arma. – Sutilmente, o homem agarrou a sua arma enquanto observava as delicadas mãos da dama finalizararem o tratamento. – Era um anti-social. – sorriu singela. – Achei que nunca tinha conversado com garotas.

O homem ergueu-se com a adaga e avançou. Saya desviou-se de três golpes antes de chutar seu estômago e afastá-lo. Puxou o revolver e apontou em sua direção. Ele se atirou para dentro do beco e saiu ileso de uma seqüência de balas. Agarrou um rifle e virou-se para a rua. Ela não estava mais lá.

- Onde você está gracinha? Vamos lá, – exclamou atento aos contornos da rua. Sorriu ao visualizar uma forma na penumbra. – não vai conversar comigo? Quem sabe eu não conheço esse seu amigo.

- Bem... já que insiste. – Ingenuamente exclamou. Ele começou a seguir o trecho de voz. – Ele é um pouco estranho mas no fundo é bem sensível. Não houve uma única vez em que eu o visitasse e não houvesse no mínimo uma garrafa de leite ao invés de vinho.

- Ah! Você ainda o vê. Visita a cadeia quantas vezes?

A garota riu prazerosamente. O homem segurou sua arma com mais força ainda.

- Ele não está preso. Vive solto como um gatuno. Talvez o conheça. Ele é alto. – resumiu em poucas palavras. – Tem um cabelo negro desgrenhado e várias cicatrizes.

Dessa vez o homem soltou uma gargalhada. Avançou pela penumbra cada vez mais perto da origem da voz. Como ela era boba. Estava revelando sua posição e mal desconfiava.

- Muitos colegas têm essas características. Seja mais específica.

Silêncio. Um tanto pensativa, ela retornou a falar. Dessa vez, do outro lado da rua, bem a vista de seus olhos.

- Uma característica específica? – Suas sobrancelhas arquearam – O Train não tem tantas qualidades.

Rapidamente, o assassino virou-se para ela e iniciou uma troca de tiros. Ela esgueirou-se para o beco enquanto atirava nos postes de luz para reduzir a iluminação. Logo, a ruela estava na mais completa escuridão. Ambos estavam ofegantes e cansados. O carregamento era pouco, tornando os últimos tiros decisivos.

Era um oponente habilidoso. Sabia desviar-se de ataques comuns, tornando o combate direto ineficaz. Com poucas balas, gastá-las num único ataque era o ponto decisivo. Saya estreitou os olhos. Precisava de uma estratégia nova. Retirou de seus bolsos cinco balas douradas e trocou-as pelas antigas. Segurou a arma com a boca e por uma escada de incêndio, subiu até o terraço de um prédio antigo a espera do suspeito.

- Train? Que nome ridículo – gargalhou o homem, a poucos metros de distância – Jamais ouvi tal nome no Mercado negro ou no submundo.

- Ele não é de conversar. Não usava sua identidade verdadeira no trabalho. Eu acho... – Sussurrou a última frase mais para si mesma.

Pode-se ouvir uma troca de carregamento há poucos metros de onde ela estava. Algumas balas bateram no chão e rolaram pela rua.

- Você parece não saber muito sobre ele.

Quase que imediatamente, - em um tom defensivo – Saya exclamou do telhado:

- Ei! Ele não me conta muito sobre a sua vida! Às vezes eu me pergunto se ele confia em mim. – soltou um suspiro triste. - Devem ser traços dos antigos trabalhos.

Saya saltou do telhado e caiu em cima do bandido. Assustado, ele se virou e começou a atirar descontroladamente. Ela rolou pelo chão, revidou em outros dois tiros e escondeu-se na penumbra. Estava difícil visualizá-lo; teria que optar por outro ângulo. Ela estava vagando em pensamentos quando foi interrompida.

- Afinal, ele era um bandido? Parece ser camarada pelo que descreve...

- Não. Ele é um assassino. – Saya sentou-se no meio fio, a espera do seu alvo. - Mas ele vai sair da Chronos. Não aceita trabalhos como antes. – Ela levantou-se e apontou para um beco. Atirou uma única vez.

-Chronos? – pergunto o indivíduo com um leve tom de curiosidade. Revidou uma série de tiros das quais a garota desviou-se para trás do poste. – A elite da Chronos? Por acaso ele era um dos números?

Saya bufou irritada. Provavelmente ele estava escondido atrás de uma superfície resistente. Pelo menos confirmara a posição do alvo.

- Acho que ele tem uma tatuagem com o número treze no peito. Algo como "uma marca obrigatória do trabalho". – Respondeu irritada. Já estava cansada daquela conversa, - enquanto o próprio mercenário parecia interessado pela primeira vez.

Distraído pela conversa, ele saiu de seu esconderijo e mostrou-se no meio fio da rua.  
>- Não... você não está se referindo ao Black Cat?<p>

Ainda atrás do poste, Saya sacou sua arma e atirou nele - que desviou facilmente. A bala, entretanto, ricocheteou na parede e acertou o braço esquerdo do sujeito. Com uma velocidade impressionante, ela avançou e deu uma rasteira em seus pés. Ele estava atordoado demais e acabou caindo no chão. Ela aproveitou a chance e amarrou seus braços a um pilar.

- Você conhece o famoso assassino Black Cat? – Perguntou, como os olhos arregalados em um misto de surpresa e medo. Parecia estar tão amedrontado com a reputação do assassino que mal se importava com sua liberdade.

- Quem?

- O amigo que acabara de descrever. – Gritou impaciente. – Assassino, tatuagem com o número treze, membro da elite da Chronos.

- O Train...? – questionou sem entender muito. – Você o conhece?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, duas viaturas da polícia dobraram a esquina e pararam em frente ao beco. O farol quase cegou Saya, que escondeu seu rosto com as mãos. O som da sirene pareceu despertar o assassino que logo recobrou que estava com as mãos atadas a um pilar. Rebateu-se furiosamente antes de ser levado para dentro do carro.

- Como pude ser pego por uma garota? Afinal, balas que ricocheteiam? Quem é você? – exclamou o homem, em meio a blasfêmias sobre mulheres.

Um policial gordo e com um bigode mal aparado saiu da viatura e aproximou-se de Saya.

- Esse é o segundo na semana, em mocinha? Ligaram para a central reclamando de um tiroteio na zona leste. Imediatamente eu me lembrei de você. – ele bagunçou-lhe o cabelo – Parabéns! Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

- Obrigada Fred. – exclamou alegre. – Vou passar mais tarde para pegar minha recompensa. Já aproveito e devolvo aquele armamento que peguei emprestado.

- Não quer uma carona?

- Não... – respondeu delicadamente. – Vou entrar em um bar atrás de informações. – ela retirou um papel amassado de seu kimono. – Talvez seja o melhor trabalho no mercado. A recompensa passa em mais de cinco milhões!

- Deixe-me ver. – Frederico retirou um par de óculos de seu bolso e colocou o papel frente a luz dos faróis. Analisou por um tempo o folheto e então lançou um olhar preocupado a garota. – Acho melhor você não aceitar o trabalho.

Antes que ela pudesse argumentar contra, ele disse-lhe:

- Esse tal de Black Cat está na lista de foragidos há mais de cinco anos e ninguém sequer conseguiu informações decentes sobre ele. É responsável por mais de cem mortes ao mês. – Ele soltou um suspiro entristecido. – Os melhores detetives estão no caso mas ainda não temos nenhum sinal. Ele é perigoso Saya. Acho melhor desistir de pegá-lo. 

"_Black Cat..._?" – indagou-se interiormente, vendo que não era a primeira vez que ouvia o nome. "_A tal lenda urbana em que estavam discutindo no Bar* esta tarde..._"

- Não se preocupe! – um sorriso estampou-se em seu rosto – Não me assusto fácil.

Godofredo abriu a boca duas vezes – mas não falou nada. Sorriu docemente a garota e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- Está certo. – Suspirou por vencido – Só tome cuidado.

- Sempre tomo! – a garota sorria ao se despedir. Notas Finais

*_Bar_: Saya refere-se a um tipo específico de bar em que os Sweepers se reúnem para trocar infomações. No Mangá, é descrito como um local que necessita-se sutileza e perspicaz para adentrar.  
><em>Balas que Ricocheteiam<em>: Saya tem um carregamento de balas especiais que, por serem feitas de carbono e borracha, podem ricochetear nas paredes e acertar o alvo em diversos ângulos.

[N/A]: Espero que tenham aproveitado! Escreverei assim que puder!  
>*P.S: Não se esqueçam das estrelinhas!<p> 


End file.
